Sweet
by Mello Evans
Summary: BB queria e iria tocar L de alguma forma. .:Yaoi. Lemon. Drama. Angust:.


**Sumário: ****BB queria tocar L de alguma forma... será que agora conseguiria? Yaoi//Lemon//Drama//Angust**

_**FICLET**_

**Yaoi//Angust Drama//Lemon**

**BBxL (Personagens não me pertencem e estão levemente não glichê)**

**Beta: Isy River**

* * *

**N/A¹:**

Essa porrº(_Com todo o respeito, eu amo minhas fics_) vem com o gênero especificado ai em cima... Então não me venham com reviews sem propósito... ¬¬'

* * *

Seus lábios de sangue palpitavam trêmulos, na sombra fria e a voz esmagada não podia fugir por causa das lágrimas ínfidas que escapavam de suas pálpebras dementes. Beyond Birthday hesitava.

"—Eu estou aqui." – Proferiu uma voz preguiçosamente sossegada daquele ser inusitado. As mãos nos bolsos, a postura curva, os cabelos negros e bagunçados, as olheiras de inquéritos abaixo dos olhos, a blusa branca, a calça jeans, o tênis surrado e a calma exagerada.

"—L..." – Chamou com devoção. O vulto se aproximou. Ficou na luz. Diferia-se apenas no olhar avermelhadamente psicótico e devoto. A blusa manchada de doce, ou seria sangue?

"—Sim, B?"

"—Você veio..." – Tudo era um sussurro.

E lá se encontravam aquelas figuras contrastantemente similares. O desejo reprimido. A espera recíproca, a igualdade, a disparidade.

"—Vim." – Lawliet respondeu unindo seus corpos. Encostou a cabeça no ombro a frente que curiosamente exalava o mesmo cheiro que o seu: Doce.

Silêncio. O longo e calmo silencio quando dois astros opostos se encontram. Um eclipse.

"—Quero você." – Declarou-se Birthday.

"—Já me tem." – Segredou erguendo o rosto. Lambeu o canto da boca que tinha resquícios de geléia. "—Morango." – Observou rouco.

"—Sim." – O sociopata abraçou aquele corpo inerte com fervor. Beijou. Sentiu. O gosto o excitou. "—L..." – Gemeu sôfrego.

"—B..." – Correspondeu com desejo.

Os corpos colados, as mãos espalmadas pelas corporações, os lábios em sincronia perfeita, a pressa mórbida, as roupas céleres ao cair no chão...

Deitaram sobre as roupagens. A fragrância doce, as carnes confundidas, o suor, a cobiça.

O detetive debruçou-se, olhou por cima dos ombros. "—B... dentro de mim." – Apeteceu em um gemido baixo.

Atendeu ao pedido. "—Eu... ahnm... amo-te." – Proferiu Beyond enquanto forçava passagem no outro. Logo provou o acolhimento quente daquele lugar tentador. O possuía com adoração.

"—Mais." – Pedia Lawliet com a cabeça recostada em seu antebraço.

Um obliquo amoral se apossou da boca de BB. Só esperava por isso, apenas um pedido. Seus movimentos se modificaram visivelmente: Eram velozes, lúbricos, sádicos, fundos, desejosos, violentos...

"—AHNM..." – Choramingava em uma mescla de dor e prazer. Sentia o outro adentrar sem compaixão e mordidas forçadas em sua nuca.

Birthday provava o gosto dos filetes rubros de L em sua língua: Era doce. Esse foi o seu cume. Chegou ao ápice no local mais desejado de toda sua vida e razão de existência.

Lawliet foi levado por todas as sensações, derramou seu liquido intimo naquelas mãos assassinas.

Gemeram ao mesmo tempo. Caíram exaustos.

B envolveu L em seu abraço com dedicação.

Por alguns instantes o tempo parou, contudo o curso dos acontecimentos continua e o inevitável só poderia ser apenas adiado e isto já acontecera naqueles longos minutos de êxtase.

O detetive deslizou a mão por suas vestes e sorrateiro pegou um punhal em sua calça. O golpe foi fatal e impiedoso. Desferido no abdômen. "—Desculpe, B." – Seu olhar era aflito, as olheiras pareciam mais fundas e sombrias do que de costume. Sugestionava também sentir a dor. "—Mas a justiça tem que prevalecer."

Beyond olhou do punhal ao rosto do outro. Um riso amargo desenhou-se em sua face. Então tudo acabaria assim?...

"—Eu também te amo, B" – L estava triste ao seu modo, não derramou lágrimas.

Encostou seus lábios mais uma vez naqueles outros lívidos. Apesar de tudo estava feliz, tocar L da forma que nem ele mesmo imaginara e fechando suas vistas escondeu para sempre suas órbitas mortais. Caiu sem vida no chão, tragado por aquela que o acompanharam desde sua nascença, a morte.

L indolente só conseguia sentir o sabor daqueles lábios destruidores: Era doce...

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A²:**

OMG. Eu sei que não tá glichê, tah uma merda, mas foi a merda mais amada que eu fiz até agora... ^^'

Além de eu adorar o Birthday *__*

Eu quis fazer analogia ao doce... Será que consegui? *Preocupação*

_REVIEWS_... Eu sei que não vão ser as melhores, mas eu quero...


End file.
